No Sunshine
by dancingwithdemons
Summary: Kid (and his twin pistols) left Death City 8 years ago, after the Kishin was defeated and his father's death. Everyone has let go, except Maka, who is now engaged to Soul. But when Kid returns, will Maka realize that it was Kid she has truly loved all along? What will happen between her and Soul? -Rated M for lemon and language-SoMa and KiMa -COMPLETED 22 DEC.
1. Good Morning?

-Okay, you guys, this is my first Soul Eater fanfic and the first piece I have ever put on the internet. Sorry if it's bad, but I really hope you like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please be nice (: **_Disclaimer: I (obviously) do not own Soul Eater, only the plot of this fanfiction and any OC that I decide to throw in there. I don't know if there will be any or not! _**Rated M for lemon and language. SoMa/KiMa _**Enjoy, xx**_

_Chapter 1. Good Morning?_

_KID'S P.O.V_

I had left Death City some years ago, after the Kishin was defeated and after my fathers' death. I am not entirely sure why, I guess I hated the pressure, I could never fill his shoes and everyone needed me to. Leaving broke my heart, I had left all of my friends, and the girl of my dreams...Scythe Meister Maka Albarn, daughter of Spirit Albarn, my fathers personal weapon. I left without warning and made no attempts to contact anyone, I hid from all who tried to find me. Except for my twin pistols, Liz and Patti. They stayed by my side and agreed to not contact anyone from the DWMA. After a while, most of them stopped...except for Maka. My beautiful, perfectly symmetrical Maka. I miss her more and more everyday, and now I finally get to see her again.  
Death City, here I come!

_MAKA'S P.O.V_

I sat on the couch of the apartment Soul and I had shared for years, I thumbed through a photo album from our school days. We were all best friends. Black*Star, the obnoxious boy who was overly confident and eager to surpass God himself. Tsubaki, a smart, quiet and polite weapon who was his weapon and eventually, his lover. There was Soul and I, was the biggest jerk, until I started developing a more adult figure. The Demon Swordsman Crona, he was always so scared...poor boy. Didn't help that his partner, Ragnarok was an even bigger jerk than Soul could ever hope to be, always tormenting Crona, I wonder where they are now. And then there was Liz and Patti Thompson, the twin pistols. They belonged to...  
_"Kid..." _I said quietly. I miss him so much, and his weapons. I used to love Kid, I used to be _in _love with him. Even after he left us all without so much as a good-bye. A single tear escaped the corner of my eye. I shut the book quickly, slammed it on the coffee table and gave a deep sigh. That's when Soul appeared.  
_"H_e_y sweetheart.." _he paused, I knew he could see the hurt in my eyes, the tear that fell. He sighed, looking at the photo album _"I told you to leave those alone, Maka. You need to let go, it isn't healthy."_  
I sniffled. _"I know Soul...I-I just..." _I started sobbing, covering my face with my hands. Soul sat down next to me, putting his arms around me and held me tight. _"I miss him, Soul. I'm sorry, but I miss Kid so much it hurts. I loved him, and now he's gone."_

Soul must have gotten angry because I felt him let go and stand up. He huffed. Guilt started to engulf me.  
_"IT HAS BEEN EIGHT YEARS MAKA! YOU HAVE TO FORGET HIM. WE ALL HAD TO MOVE ON. WE ALL HURT. YOU HAVE ME NOW, YOU DON'T NEED KID." _He was looking down at me, I could feel his eyes burning into my me. I looked up at him and started sobbing once more. _"Oh come on Maka..." _he sat down again, with one arm around me and a hand on my leg. He rested his head on my shoulder and gave the side of my head a gentle kiss _"I'm sorry sweetheart... I know what he meant to you. Knowing how much you loved him and how much you miss him. It just...it...nevermind."_

I sniffled again, looking up at him. My eyes were stinging, but I had stopped crying. _"It just what Soul? You know you can tell me."_

He hesitated a moment, _"It makes me jealous." _he sighed. I never imagined Soul as the jealous type, so honestly it was a surprise.  
_"Oh Soul." _I chuckled, he gave me a quizical look _"I'm sorry. You know you're the one for me. If you weren't, would I have agreed to marry you?" _I smiled and flashed my left hand, reminding him that he was the one who planted a big diamond on my finger a year ago, not Kid. Soul smiled.  
_"That's right babe, you are mine. Nobody will ever get in the way of our love." _He smiled his big toothy grin and then kissed me, his tongue quickly asking for an entrance, I parted my lips. Our tongues explored each others' mouths and massaged each others' tongues. My fingers got tangled in his thick white hair and I felt Souls hand creep up my leg, under my nightgown.  
I pulled back quickly _"We're going to be late for work! What time is it?!" _I panicked, I had completely forgotten that it was Tuesday morning, and we had to go to work at the DWMA. Kid or no Kid, the school stood strong. My father, Spirit, the death scythe, had taken over until Kid returned, _if_ he ever did return.

_"Shhhh" _Soul hushed me, I felt his hot breath on my neck followed my his soft lips. He was kissing me all over my neck until he reached that one spot that would drive me wild. _"We can take the day off, have a little fun." _I felt him smirk against my neck and he bit down.  
I moaned loudly and I could feel my body heat rising. I was already wet, he and I both new it. _"I don't see why not." _I said.I pulled Souls face to mine and kissed him. I gently bit his bottom lip and pulled slightly. Souls eyes shut momentarily and he moaned. _"Your moans are music to my ears" _I whispered.  
Soul smiled and laid down on the couch, motioning for me to get on top of him. It was his favourite postition, probably because he had a nice view of hips and breasts. I crawled on top of him and traced the scar on his chest with my finger, frowning for a moment.  
_"Maka..." _Soul said quietly, I looked up at his big eyes. They were full of love and lust. _"I love you."_  
_ "I love you too Soul" _I smiled big and leaned down to kiss him. His hands grazed my outer thighs. I started to grind on him, he moaned and kept his hands on my hips, under my night gown.  
_"Take it off" _he smiled, tugging on my pajamas _"I want to see your beautiful body." _I happily obliged, I pulled my nightgown up and over my head, tossing it to the side. Soul smiled, _"Damn...I have one sexy fiancee."_  
He ran his hands down the sides of my body gently, stopping at my hips then climbing back up my torse and stopped at my breasts. He gently massaged them as we kissed, then he took his thumbs and forefingers and started squeezing my nipples between them. I arched my back and let out a whimper-like moan. I started to grind on him harder and faster, I could feel him hard beneath me. I wanted him, and he wanted me. He moaned more and squeezed my nipples harder. I could feel the moan form in my throat and ease out, it was a relief to moan from the pleasure he was giving me. I pulled back from the kiss, scooted down and pulled his pajama bottoms down. His cock was standing at attention, begging for me to touch it. I grasped him and Soul moaned softly. I leaned down and started licking the tip, slightly salty from the pre-cum, but I don't mind, I like the way he tastes. Soul started moaning more. I felt his hand on my head, pushing down for me to take him into my mouth and that's exactly what I did. My tongue swirled around his cock, and my hand played with his balls. He couldn't stop moaning.  
_"Oh..oh fuck Maka." _he moaned. He pushed my head down further, making me deep throat him. He moaned even louder and started to thrust his hips a bit. _"Fuck me Maka...f-f-f-fuck me p-p-please!" _he begged.  
I stopped and looked at him, _"Not until you please me."_ I said slyly. In an instant, I was sitting up, my back against the back of the couch, legs spread. Soul was between them, smiling at me as he took off my panties and put my legs over his shoulders.  
_"You're so wet Maka" _he grinned. He rubbed his thumb over my clit, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body. Soul loved looking at my face as he pleasured me. He put one thick finger inside of me and started massaging. It felt amazing and I moaned, but I wanted more.  
_"Another, Soul" _I begged.  
_"Another?" _Soul asked teasingly _"If that's what you want." _He grinned and added another finger and instantly found my g-spot, sending another violent jolt of pleasure through my body. _"F-f-fuck!" _I cried out. Soul didn't stop, I didn't want him to. I kept moaning, and I felt that pleasurable pressure build up in my lower abdomin, like a spring being coiled tighter and tighter. He moved his face closer to my sex, and flicked his tongue over my clit, sending another jolt. The pleasure started to build quicker. He kept flicking his tongue and sucking on my clit, sending jolt after jolt of pressure. He massaged my g-spot faster, I knew he felt my walls tightening. My hands clawing at the couch cushions.  
_"You like that Maka?" _he asked, pulling away momentarily. I nodded and he went back to my clit.  
_"S-s-soul!" _I screamed _"You're gonna make me-" _I was cut off my the wave of pleasure that washed over me, spilling all over Souls hand. I moaned louder than I have ever moaned before. That tightly coiled spring in my abdomin finally released. Soul pulled his fingers out, smiling with pride. He stuck his fingers in his mouth to clean of my juices. I was panting hard, but Soul and I weren't done. He was still hard and I had to take care of him. _"You...still...want to...fuck me?" _I said slowly, still trying to regain my composure.  
_"Oh, my sweet Maka, I always want to fuck you." _he said _"Bend over" _he demanded with a smile, I didn't hesitate to do so. He positioned himself behind me _"You're dripping everywhere babe." _I blushed, slightly embarrassed. He raked his nails down my back, making me arch and moan.  
_"Stop teasing me Soul!" _I whine. I heard him chuckle and he teased my entrance with the tip of his cock and-  
*DING DONG* The doorbell!? At a time like this?!  
_"Who the fuck?" _whispered Soul, getting up and starting to put his pants on. I sighed.  
_"You go answer it, I'll go take a shower." _I tell him. I grab my clothes and walk down the hallway, my legs are like noodles, I can barely balance myself. Soul stares as I walk away, I can always tell when he's looking at me. I hear the door open, but I hear no voices, it closes and I hear the faint sound of the lock.  
_"Makaaaa!" _Soul said loudly. His voice quaked.

I came walking out in my towel, _"Yes?" _he was holding an envelope with a familiar wax seal. Where have I seen that seal before? I couldn't remember.  
_"It has our names on it." _Soul said. He opened it. He tilted his head in confusion. _"Umm, Maka, could...could you please read this. It's in cursive..." _Soul has always been embarrassed about the fact that he can't really read cursive. I walk over to him and take the letter. The hand writing is familiar too. Where have I seen it before?

_**Please let me know what you guys think? I will have Chapter 2 up shortly. I really hope you all enjoy this!**_


	2. The Return

**Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me. I really hope you all are enjoying this. Sorry it's so long. I like longer fics and detail. Happy reading, xx**

_(still Maka p.o.v)_  
I cleared my throat. _"Dearest Maka and Soul Eater. I am summing you two as well as Tsubaki and Black*Star. Please meet me at...the mansion..." _I looked up at Soul, staring at me confused _"at precisely 8 p.m tonight. Your truly..." _tears formed in my eyes as I said the last word _"Death."_

Soul looked at me wide-eyed. _"Maka..." _concern filled his voice, his eyes filled with jealousy.  
I ran to our room and rushed to get on my clothes. My body may have changed, but I still wear the same red plaid skirt, white button up, yellow vest and a green tie. I scrubbed my teeth real quick, I knew soul was talking to me, but I was ignoring him. Kid is back, I had to see him right away.  
Suddenly, I felt Soul grab my arm. _"MAKA!" _he yelled, I stopped and stared at him, tears streaming down my face. He let go. _"What are you doing? You can't go..." _A deep sadness washed over his face.  
_"I'm sorry Soul. I have to go." _I ran off, didn't even close the door behind me. Maybe I had been rude, especially since we were quite intimate only a few minutes beforehand, but I needed to see Kid. I ran and ran, passed everyone and everything until I had finally reached his home. I was panting. I stood at the edge of the property until I caught my breath and my heart slowed down. I walked up the long pathway. It felt like forever, my heart sped up and butterflies began to fill my stomach. I rang the doorbell with my left hand, looking at my ring. I stared at for a moment and took it off, shoving it in my pocket.  
Kid opened the door, his golden eyes staring me up and down in amazement. I couldn't help but stare at him either. He was the same tall and skinny Kid I knew back then, he still wore the same outfit. He looked more mature, and I could see a slight outline of muscles through his suit, something he lacked during school.  
_"KID!" _I exclaimed, jumping onto him, he caught he and hugged me tight.  
"_Maka..." _he sighed, I could practically hear his smile.

_ KID P.O.V_

_ "Maka..." _I sighed and smiled _"It is so good to see you again." _I set her down, we were both smiling ear to ear. I looked her up and down once more. She was the same sweet Maka I knew from before, but her body..Oh Gods, her body was perfect. She still had symmetry, making her beyond perfect. She used to have a such a dainty figure, small everything, but I loved her symmetry back then too. Her breasts had grown to a nice C, her waist was still tiny, her hips...her hips were absolutely stunning. They were round, her body is an hour-glass, her curves are to die for. My mind wandered off, thinking about how I would love to take off her clothes and kiss every inch of her smooth skin. I craved her body against mine, to hear her moaning in my ear. STOP! Don't stare.  
I cleared my throat. _"Sorry my dear Maka. Please, come in." _I moved out of the way, she smiled and walked through the door. I closed it behind us. _"Liz and Patti are out, probably shopping.. I-I hope you don't mind that we are, well, alone."_  
She looked at me with her big green eyes. Sadness, relief, longing. She shut her her eyes for a moment, opened them and then I saw a book coming towards my head. Oh no.. Maka Chop... She started crying and threw the book down. She fell to the floor, on her knees, sobbing. I bent down in front of her, holding her tight. Her arms wrapped around me. After a few moments, she collected herself and stood up.  
_"WHAT THE HELL KID?!" she yelled "YOU LEFT! WITHOUT A WORD! I LOVE YOU KID AND YOU-" _she stopped talking..wait, 'love'? She _loves _me?

_"Maka..." _I said slowly.  
_"I mean..I..um, I loved..loved you." _she stammered.. _"loved..." _she whispered, barely audible.  
I pulled her in to me, held her close. Her arms slowly wrapped around me. I inhaled deeply. She smelled sweet, but kind of sweaty. I don't care, I love her, I have always loved her.  
_"Maka," _I said pushing her back just enough to stare into her emerald eyes I took a deep breath _"I love you." _She stared at me with wide eyes.  
_"Wh-what?" _her gaze didn't break, and I wasn't looking away any time soon.

_"I said, I love you." _my voice quaked. I snaked my hand up to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. To my surprise, she slid her tongue on my bottom lip, I parted my mouth and our tongues danced together in perfect sync.  
This...this is perfect. I close my eyes and held her tighter.  
She pulled back, I opened my eyes. _"I love you too Kid." _  
_"I'm sorry Maka..I'm so sorry I left. I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped loving you. I missed you moment." _She rested her head on my chest.  
_"Why did you leave, Kid? You didn't even say good-bye. That destroyed me.." _her voice was shaking, I knew she was going to start crying again so I quickly kissed her once more.  
_"I should have taken you with me..." _I tell her _"I was just so scared...I'm garbage. I am a poor excuse for a reaper." _I can feel myself about to break.  
_"Kid!" _Maka exclaimed _"You're not garbage. You're perfect, in every way."_

Her words made me light up, _"Thank you Maka"_  
She kissed me again, it was instantly heated. Every inch of me was begging for her skin. I wanted her. No, I _needed _her. I trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, her body quivered, I did the same to the other side of her neck, making her quiver again. I had noticed a red mark on her neck, but I was in no mood to question it. We were still by the door and I heard a car pull up.  
_"Shit!" _I said, breaking away from the kiss_ "Patti and Liz are back!" _I grabbed Maka's hand_ "Come on." _I led her down the hall  
_"Kid?" _she questioned,_ "Where are we going?"_  
_ "I don't want them to see you...not yet. I-I want you all to myself for a while.." _I felt selfish and perverted saying that, but the look in Maka's eyes and the way she bit her lip told me she has no objections. We stopped at my door when I realized that Maka has never seen my room before.  
_"Is this your room?" _She asked, I nodded and opened the door. She walked in and walk towards my bed, set her hands in her lap. She looks so innocent like that. She looked back at me, _"Woah, it's so big"_  
I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I closed the door behind me and locked it, I don't want either of those girls just walking in on us. I sat down on the bed next to her. A look of guilt washed over her face. _"What's wrong?" _I frowned.  
_"Well, I...I haven't exactly been honest." _She looked down at her hands.  
_"What do you mean?" _I started to worry. What's going on?  
_"You...you were gone for so long and Soul...Soul was there for me. To comfort me." _she didn't look at me _"We started to develope feelings for each other, and last year...we got engaged." _she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver band with one diamond on it. She put it on the night stand and started to cry _"But then we got that letter, and I came here. I saw you again, I still love you Kid."_  
_ "But, you're engaged to Soul, and y-you kissed me.. Why?" _A jealous anger surged through me. _"WHY MAKA?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"_  
_ "YOU WERE GONE FOR EIGHT YEARS, KID! EIGHT YEARS! THAT FELT LIKE AN ETERNITY TO ME! I STILL HAVEN'T COMPLETELY MOVED ON FROM YOU!" _she was standing, face to face with me. I could feel her breath on my face. She kissed me with such passion I have never felt before. I kissed her back forcefully, my hands pushing her down onto the bed. I began to crawl on top of her.  
_"Maka, thi_s _is so wrong. We can't do this to Soul." _I hovered over her. She bit her lip, emerald eyes sparkled with lust. _"Screw it, I need you." _Maka smiled at those words  
_"Say that again" she beamed._  
_ "I need you, Maka." _She pulled me down for another kiss. I missed this kind of intimacy, I had missed her touch.  
Maka's phone started to ring. I was nervous, what if it was Soul? What if he was coming over? I don't want to be disrupted, I need Maka right now. She sighed and reached into her pocket for her phone. She flipped it open. I sat down behind her, rubbing her shoulders. I had the urge to kiss her neck, but I know she's sensitive and Soul would know something was going on.  
_"It's Soul. I need to answer thi_s" She sat up on the bed. _"Hey Soul...Yes, I'm at Kid's...No, I haven't seen Liz and Patty yet, why?...Oh, they did, that's strange...We've been outside in the garden." _I heard her voice start to tremble_ "I'm fine Soul...Yeah, I-I love you too." _she hung up the phone and tossed it onto the nightstand.  
_"Do you love him?" _I ask her, terrified of the answer. _"Honestly, do you love him?"_  
_ "I don't...I don't know. I mean, I love him, he's my best friend and my weapon partner. But I just don't know if I'm in love with him now that you're back." _  
_ "You need to know that I love you, and I need you right now..." _I started to kiss her neck. This is wrong, I know it, but it feels so right I love her so much, I can't control myself anymore. I bit down on her neck, she moaned louder than I expected her to. It sent pleasure through me, I bit the other side of her neck, the same reaction. She turned her body towards me and pushed me onto my back.

_ MAKA P.O.V_

I pushed Kid onto his back and straddled him, just like Soul likes. Oh don't start thinking about Soul now! I started to take his blazer off, but my hands just weren't working, Kid noticed and undid the buttons for me. I leaned down and kissed him. It was so tender and sweet, but there was an ache inside that didn't want to be sweet with this Reaper, I wanted it to be rough and intense. I started to grind my hips on his groin, he moaned and I took the opportunity to invade his mouth with my tongue. Our tongues danced around each others mouths. I had waited eight long years for this. I felt his cock hard beneath me, I wanted to release him from his pants, but I knew it was too soon. I wanted this moment to last.  
Kid pushed me off to the side and started to pull off my vest, shirt and tie. Leaving me in a blue lacey bra and my skirt. He just stared at me.  
_"Uh..Kid, why are you staring?" _I asked nervously  
_ "You're perfect. Perfectly symmetrical." _He finally looked at my face _"You're so beautiful." _I blushed and bit my lip.  
Kid started kissing me passionately again and ran his hand up my leg, stopping right at the hem of my skirt, massaging my thigh. I broke away from his lips to nibble at his neck. His body shivered soon as my lips touched his neck. He slid his hand up further my leg, and that's when I realized...  
_"Maka," _Kid chuckled _"you aren't wearing any panties." I_ was in such a rush to get dressed and get over here I had completely forgotten about underwear _"Did you do this on purpose?" _he asked seductively.  
I decided to mess with him, _"Maybe I did." _He started circling my clit with his thumb. I moaned loudly, he smiled big and started kissing me again. I reached down to his belt to undo it, he pulled his pants off and continued rubbing my clit. Without warning, he slipped two slender finger inside of me. I gasped and moaned as he started massaging me.  
_"KI-" _I was interrupted by a banging on the door. Kid pulled his fingers out and gave me a worried look.  
_ "KIIID!" _It was Soul_ "KID, GODDAMMIT, OPEN UP!"_  
_ "Hide" _Kid whispered.  
_ "Where?" _I asked, trying to be as quiet as possible  
_ "Under the bed. Quickly" _he said, getting up and shoving my clothes under his bed.  
_ "Right." _I said, a little too loud. I hoped Soul didn't hear it.  
_ "Maka?! Is that you?! KID, GODDAMMIT OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" _Soul was clearly livid. I got under the bed and stayed quiet.

_ KID'S P.O.V_

I made sure Maka was under the bed, put on a shirt and adjusted myself so Soul wouldn't notice a buldge in my pants. I unlocked, opened the door and faked a yawn.  
_"Hello Soul, I was just napping." _I lied  
_"Where the hell is Maka?" _he said looking around my room  
_"She should be at home, or maybe she went to work?" _I was trying to convince him I was completely clueless. His eyes landed on the nightstand. Fuck, her phone and ring...  
_"What the fuck is her ring doing here? And her phone? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKA?!" he grabbed me by my collar, I was terrified, but I refused to let it show. I left my expression blank._  
_ "She left her ring in the bathroom, I moved it in here so it would be safe until I saw either of you again. As for the phone, she left it on the kitchen counter. Again, I moved it in here so it would be safe."_ I told him, trying to sound as confident as possible.  
_"Maka never takes her ring off." _Soul said, trying to get me to come clean_._  
_ "We were digging in the garden, she didn't want to get it dirty." _I replied. Soul stared at me for a moment before he sighed and let go. I straightened out my shirt.  
_"I'm sorry Kid" he frowned "She just...she means so much to me, I love her, and I don't think she loves me. She had, or has, feelings for you. She says your name in her sleep. She cries when someone mentions you.." _He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Guilt started to course through my veins _"When we got the letter from you, she wasn't even interested in me, she rushed to get ready and ran out the door. After the phone call, I texted her multiple times, she didn't reply. I don't even think she read them. I just assumed she was, you know, *with* you. Sorry Kid. I'm glad you're back home, it was weird without you." _He smiled and headed for the door, he turned his head over his shoulder _"See you later."_  
_ "Good bye Soul." _I closed the door behind him and locked it. I let out a sigh of relief.  
_"That was too close," _Maka said as she crawled out from under the bed, coming up to me _"now, where were we?" _  
_ "This is so wrong, Maka..you heard what Soul said. He loves you and-" _she cut me off, smashing her lips on mine. Ugh, I love the way her lips feel on mine, but this is wrong...I can't stop her though, I don't want to. My body still craves her. My hands cupped her breasts for a moment then ran his hands down her curves, resting on her hips. I pulled her closer to me, my tongue slid across her bottom lip, begging to be let in. She parted her lips and we explored each others mouths. I spun us around and pushed her against the wall. She pulled my shirt off and clawed down my back, causing my arch and let out a moan. She pulled down my pants and boxers. She grasped me and started stroking, making me moan again. She's so talented. I grabbed her rear, her arms wrapped around my neck.  
_"Kid,"_ she panted between kisses _"I..love..you." _  
_ I smiled, "I..love..you..too" _I lifted her, and her legs wrapped around my lower back. I could feel my cock against her sweetness, she let out a soft moan and she looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew what these eyes meant, it wasn't the first time I have seen them on her. I pushed against the wall a little harder so she wouldn't fall as I entered her, I spent no time teasing her, I dove right in. She gasped and we both moaned as I started thrusting in and out of her. Her moans were the hottest thing I have ever heard, and after eight years I couldn't be happier to hear them. I couldn't control myself anymore, I held onto her and we moved to the bed. We fell down and I continued to thrust inside of her, harder and faster. The volume of our moans increased. I didn't care who heard us anymore.  
_"DEATH!"Maka panted. She called me Death, nobody calls me Death. I've always been Kid._  
_ I fucked her harder "M-maka!" Her hand were gripping the sheets tightly._

_ MAKA'S P.O.V_

_ "M-maka!" _he moaned loudly.  
I was gripping and twisting the sheets. I've had sex before, but nothing as good as this. Kid was bigger and better than Soul. Plus, this felt much more intimate. I could feel my walls tightening around him. _"D-death," I panted "I'm..I'm.."_  
_ "I know." he groaned,"Me too." _He started rubbing my clit with his thumb and with a few final thrusts, we both exploded with ecstasy. I have never came so hard. _"Maka," _he said, collapsing on top of me _"I love you."_  
_ "I love you too, Kid." _I smiled and he rolled off me. He pulled me into his chest and we fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, wondering where I was. I'm at Kid's house, I'm with Kid. This made me smile.  
I rolled over, looking at Kid, he looked so cute in his sleep.  
_"Asymm.." he mumbled, then he shot up "IT'S A SYMMETRICAL!" I couldn't help but laugh at Kid, he looked at me and smiled. "Is anything asymmetrical?"_  
_ "No, I promise." I kissed him on the cheek. "What time is it?" We looked at the clock on the wall._  
_ "It's almost 8! The party!" Kid exclaimed "Maka, you need to clean up and get ready. I'll take you home so you can get ready."_  
_ I nodded, but I didn't want to leave. Kid and I got dressed, I slipped on my ring, hesitating a bit and put my phone in my pocket. We shared one last quick kiss before exiting his room._  
_ "Weelll," _we heard Liz _"If it isn't Kid and Maka. What were you guys doing?" _Liz raised an eyebrow, she knew what was going on, I blushed.  
_ "Yeeaahhh" _squealed Patti _"What were you guys dooooin'?" _she laughed.  
_ "It's great seeing you two again" _I said, changing the subject. _We exchanged smiles "I'll be back in a little bit."_  
Kid and I walked outside and he summoned Beezlebub, his skateboard. I used to be so scared to ride it with Kid, but not any more. I hopped on and wrapped my arms around his waist. We flew to mine and Soul's apartment. I could see him standing outside, waiting for me with crossed arms. We landed and Kid helped me off the board. Soul and Kid exchanged small smiles, but he was glaring at me.  
_"See you at 8, Kid!" _I said as he left. _"Hey hun" I said to Soul, going in for a hug. He stood there, glaring at me. "Soul?"_  
_ "Where the hell were you Maka?!" _He yelled at me _"I was worried sick!"_  
_ "Soul, it's okay. I'm okay, everything is okay_" I assured him "_I was headed home and I realized I had forgotten my ring and phone at Kid's. So I went back, but on the way, I saw Stein and he was questioning me as to why I hadn't gone into work that day. Eventually, I made it back. But I was really tired, so Kid let me take a nap in the guest room"_  
Soul stared at me, his look sent a wave of guilt over my body. So I turned away,_ "I'm going to go get ready." _I said, and left. I heard Soul follow behind me. I walked up the stairs and made it to out front door. I walked through the front door, Soul right behind me. He grabbed my rear and started to lift my skirt. I panicked  
I slapped his hand away, _"Not now Soul. We have to get ready."_ I started to walk away.  
_"You already saw him today, why do you need to see him again?" _grunted Soul._ "Is there something you need to tell me?"_  
_ "What is your problem Soul?" _I knew what his problem was, he had every right to be angry with me. I'm so stupid. I turned around to look at him.  
_ "You're going to go back to him aren't you? You're going to leave me and go back to him." _His voice was angry, but his eyes were filled with sadness.  
_ "I d-" _I was interrupted_._  
_ "Maka, I know you still love him. It's painfully obvious. Do you know how much that hurts? I love you, you own my heart. But you...Kid has your heart. He won't give that up."_ Soul started to cry and he plopped down on the couch._ "Go, go get ready. We'll go to the stupid party."_  
I know I shouldn't have, but I walked off.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! I'll have the 3rd one up shortly- maybe. I think that's it for the sex though, haha. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading, xx**


	3. Not As It Seems

**_SOUL P.O.V_**

I know Maka and Kid were lying to me. I could smell Maka in his room, the sheets on his bed were messed up. Not to mention, when I grabbed her ass, I could tell she wasn't wearing any underwear. Did she leave them at Kids, or did she not even bother putting any on before she left? Both of these turned my stomach and made me feel sick. I don't want to be blunt with them, I want their honesty. I felt the anger bubble in my body, why _him?_ I was there for her when he was gone. I comforted her, helped her track him down. I stayed up with her night after night for almost three years, holding her while she cried. I was there, he wasn't! He comes back, out of nowhere, and she just runs back to him? I'm not letting go of her without a fight.  
I got up from the couch, wiping away the tears from my eyes. I went to our room to get ready for the stupid party. At least I get to see Black*Star, haven't seen him in a while.  
_"This party is going to be so uncool." _I mumble.  
_ "It won't be that bad," _Maka said plainly, she was standing in the door way in her cute little rob _"our friends will be there." _  
I scoffed. _"Our friends...friends don't betray eachother" I_ said quietly, but the look she gave me told me she heard me. _"Which suit should I wear?" _I ask her.  
_Maka sighed and walked over to me "Soul," _she sighed, putting her arms around me _"you need to relax. Wear the black pinstripe suit, red shirt and a black tie. The same one you wore when we first met." _She smiled and kissed my lips gently_"Which dress should I wear?"_  
_ "Something long and baggy" _I told her, she glared at me and let go _"What?! I don't want kid staring at you. You're my woman."_  
_ "Nobody owns me, Soul." _She was snippy but right, but I still didn't want Kid staring at her, I didn't want anyone staring at her. But, Kid is my biggest threat  
I undressed, Maka stared while I did _"What?" _I snarled, she looked away. I put my suit on, leaving the jacket off until it was time to leave. Maka was deciding what dress to wear. _"A long one." _I reminded her  
_"It will be fine!" _She shouted at me, she grabbed a dress and threw it on the bed. It was her shortest, sleeveless red dress. She pulled out a black blazer to wear over it.  
_ "Great..." _I sighed _"He's going to be staring at you..can you please pick out another dress?" _I reached for my favourite black dress, the one she wore in my mind when she fell into the madness._ "This one" I smiled._  
_ "No...this one, that I picked out." _She snapped. She slipped off her robe and I couldn't help but stare. There was something different about her body. It was like she was trying to hide from me. She slipped her dress on. _"Soul," she said softly "can you please zip me up?" _I nodded and zipper up the back of her dress. I rubbed her shoulders. _"Not right now.." _she said quietly, pulling away.  
_ "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I_ know exactly what's wrong, but I want her to admit that she messed up.  
Maka looked back at me and smiled _"Nothing" _she chirped _"I'm just nervous. It's been so long since we all hung out."_  
Lies...all lies, but I smile at her anyways _"Get your shoes on, we're already late." _We put our shoes on and leave, taking my motorcycle. Makas grip was loose, unlike when she was on the skateboard with Kid. She used to hold me tight, pressing her breasts against my back, I know she did it on purpose. After a few minutes, we arrived a Kid's house, we get off the bike and head up the walk way to the door.  
_"Soul, Maka." It was Kid, greeting us at the door, not exactly the person I wanted to see right away._  
_ "SOOOUUUL!" I hear someone yell, it was Black Star, he hasn't changed a bit. I walk past Kid and up to Black Star._  
_ "Hey!" I said enthusiastically_  
_ ** MAKA P.O.V**_

Soul left me with Kid to go talk to Black Star. Not like it bothered me, I liked being with Kid. Kid and I linked arms, walking in to his house. There were a lot of people here, more than I expected. Kid leaned his head closer to mine. I saw Soul staring. What the hell does Kid think he's doing?  
_"Maka, would you like a drink?" _He asks me _"Perhaps something to get you...more comfortable?" _he lowered his voice so nobody would hear him. Not like anyone could hear anyways, the music was so loud.  
_ "Sure" _I smile _"Any drink, surprise me." _He walks me over to Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. He scoots me closer to Soul.  
_ "Would any of you like something to drink?" _He asks_._  
_ "A beer." _said Soul  
_ "I'll have the same!" _shouted Black Star _"What about you Tsubaki? Do you want a drink?!" _He's still obnoxious.  
_ "I'm fine" _Tsubaki said quietly, holding up a flute of champagne. When did Tsubaki start drinking? I guess being with someone like Black Star, she needs a drink now and then.  
Kid started to walk off to get our drinks. _"Hey Kid, I'll help you." _I quickly caught up to him, he smiled at me.  
_ "You just can't stay away from me, can you?"_ he chuckled, resting his hand on my lower back. He looked at me and I bit my lip. He opened the swinging door that led into the kitchen. Nobody else was in there, so he kissed me gently. He looked down at my ring and frowned. _"What are we going to do Maka? It isn't fair to Soul...You-"_  
I cut him off with a kiss, pushing him against the counter. I gently pulled his lower lip in between my teeth and bit down, he moaned. I took the opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth, exploring it. He tasted like wine. He spun us around and lifted me up onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his lower back, his hands resting on my thighs at the hem of my dress.  
_"MAKA?! KID?!" _I heard a yell, it was Tsubaki. Kid jumped back _"Wh-what's going on?"_  
_ "Tsubaki, close the door and I'll explain." _Said Kid. We are so screwed. Tsubaki closed the door.  
_ "Maka, what do you think you're doing? You're with Soul.." I_ could tell she was upset with us _"Kid, why would you do this to Soul."_  
_ "I love her, I need her in my life." _Kid looked at me  
_ "You should have thought about that before you left Kid!" _Tsubaki.  
_ "Please...don't tell Soul. Don't tell anyone. Please." _I begged her not to tell, I would tell Soul, I was going to break things off with him once I sorted out all of these emotions.  
_ "Okay" _Tsubaki looked down_ "I won't-"_  
_ "You won't what?" _It was Soul, his voice stern._ "Tsubaki, you won't what?"_  
_ "Oh noth-" _Tsubaki was cut off, again.  
_ "It's alright we can tell him." _Said Kid. I looked at him, confused and scared _"The surprise, I guess I can show you all. I was going to bring it to the DWMA tomorrow, when I make my official return." _Kid walked to the next room over, motioning us to follow him. I jumped down from the counter, Soul grabbed my arm. I began to panic.  
_"Let's go dance." He smiled._

_ ** SOUL'S P.O.V**_  
_ "Let's go dance" _I tell her, holding out my hand. She takes my hand and I pull her close to kiss her forehead. She says something about the others, but I wasn't listening. I didn't care, I just wanted to dance with her. I led her out of the kitchen and into the main room, where everyone was dancing.  
She hesitated a moment, _"I don't know, there's a lot of people..."_  
_ "Then nobody will notice how ridiculous you look while dancing" _I joked, Maka was a good dancer, she wasn't the best, but she was graceful. We danced for a while and then I saw the group emerging, two drinks in his hands. Probably for him and Maka, I'm not let her get away from me again. They walk up to us.  
_"Here Soul, sorry it took so long" _said Kid, handing me an ice cold beer. I took it and thanked him _"and for you, Maka, a nice red wine." _She took it, thanked him and took a sip.  
_ "Hey Soul! Let's go play pool! Bet you can't beat a God like me!" _Typical Black Star.  
_ "Let's go then." _I said, nobody beats me at pool. As we walked away, Black Star looked at me with concern.  
_ "Something's bugging you... It's Kid and Maka, isn't it?"_  
_ "What? How did you know?"_  
_ "Everyone sees it dude, they still have feelings for each other."_  
_ "Shut up, Black Star." _I snarled. He did shut up though

**_KID'S P.O.V_**

Soul and Black Star left, leaving me with the girls. I just wanted to be with Maka though. I gave Liz a look and she immediately understood.  
_"Hey, Patti, Tsubaki, let's go dance over there." _Liz said, pulling Patti. Tsubaki followed.  
_ "My dear Maka, would you care to dance?" _I knew the answer, but small things like this make Maka blush. And she did, her usually pale cheeks turned rosey.  
_ "Of course I would." _She took a sip of her wine and set it down on a near by table. I pulled her by the waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck, we just swayed side to side with the rythm of the slow music. When the song was over, she picked up her drink and we headed over to a set of chairs, just to sit down and chat.  
_"So," _Maka said _"Where...where did you go?"_  
I let out a deep sigh _"Everywhere. I never stayed in one place more than a few months."_  
Maka downed the rest of her wine. _" Can I have another glass" _Her words slurred a, she had been drinking quite a bit tonight.  
_ "Are you sure Maka? I think you've had a little too much already."_  
I went back to the kitchen, Tsubaki was pouring herself a glass of water. She looked up at me. _"Kid, don't let her do anything stupid."_  
_ "You don't need to worry about anything Tsubaki." _I started pouring Maka one last glass of wine.  
_ "I mean, don't take advantage of her." _I stared at her, blinking and she walked away.  
Take advantage of her? Of Maka? Why would I do that? There's no need for me to do that, it would only hurt her. I don't want to hurt Maka. I walked back over to where Maka and I were sitting, she was talking to Tsubaki, who gave me a dirty look.  
_"This is your last one Maka, got it?" _I told her, handing her the wine. She took the glass and gave me a big toothy smile.  
_ "Thaanks Kiiiiid." _I sat down in the chair next to her, Tsubaki left. Maka started gulping her wine.  
_ "Wooah! Maka, stop!" _I took her glass from her _"You need to slow down."_  
_ "Give it back Kid." _she giggled.  
_ "No way." _I told her sternly. She got up and pressed her body against mine.  
_ "C'moooon, I'm fine, just give it back."_  
_ "No, how about we dance instead?" _Her eyes lit up.  
_ "Yeah, let's dance!" _She exclaimed, grabbing my hand, I quickly set the glass down and followed her. A more upbeat song was playing, she pressed her back against my body and she moved my hands to her hips, her hands stayed on mine. She started moving, not grind on me, but slightly swaying side to side. I rested my head on her shoulder.  
I looked up, and that's when I saw Soul, staring at me like he was going to kill me. I jumped back. Maka spun around. _"What the hell Kid, I thought we were dancing?"_


	4. Breaking

_**- Before I start, I would like to say something. As I finish this up, I actually feel really bad for making Soul go through this. I apologize to SoMa shippers, it sounded a lot less painful in my head...oops/: But, I still hope that you all do like it. I'm sorry, I am so so sorry**__**. **__**(There will be one more chapter and then the story is finished!)**_

_**SOUL'S P.O.V**_

_ "What the hell Kid, I thought we were dancing?" _Maka was scolding him. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first, Kids eyes were wide and on me, but after a moment it looked like he smirked and he shut his eyes. His hands moved to her waist.  
"You bastard..." I mumbled  
"Soul, don't do anything you-"  
I interrupted Tsubaki, "Please don't Tsubaki. I'm about to kick Kids ass." I briskly walked up to Maka and Kid. I shoved Maka out-of-the-way and punched Kid in the face, sending him flying backwards a few feet and landing on his back. The music stopped. Although Kid was bleeding, he got up and walked back towards me.  
"I am not doing this in front of my guests. We can take this elsewhere." He straightened out his jacket "Don't worry friends, you all continue enjoying yourselves. We have some business to attend to in private." Smug prick. He started walking towards a hallway, he looked back at us "Are you coming or not?" Maka tried to run towards Kid, I stopped her.  
"Maka, you're going to stay here with Tsubaki." She shook her head 'no' violently. "Yes, Maka!"  
"No, I'm going with Kid." she broke free from my grip and caught up to Kid, who placed a hand on her lower back.  
"I want to see this!" Shouted Black Star  
"Okay, but you can't get involved..." Tsubaki warned, he gave her a nod.  
We walked down the hallway until we reached an open door. It was Kids bedroom. Maka was laying on the bed, my stomach knotted up. I hated seeing her on another man's bed. Kid was standing by the window. I walked to the middle of the room, Tsubaki sat down next to Maka and Black Star stayed by the (now closed) door. Everything was symmetrical, go figure. Kid was a OCD freak  
"Are we gonna fight or what, reaper?" I snarled.  
Kid chuckled "I'm not going to fight you, Soul."  
"Huh?"  
"I said I'm not going to fight you. I have no desire to fight you. No reason to fight you." He looked at Maka then back at me. I heard the door open and then close again, I assumed Black Star left, he only came for a fight. "I know you have a reason to fight me, but before you throw anymore punches, you might want to think of Maka."  
"Kid..do you really think it's a good idea to drag Maka into this?" Tsubaki spoke as softly as always. Maka sat up.  
"Drag her into this?" I felt anger start to bubble up inside of me again"SHE PRETTY MUCH STARTED THIS!" I looked over at Maka, her gaze was fixed on Kid. "Maka," she looked at me "Why?"  
Kid didn't give her time to answer "You know why Soul. You know exactly why." I ignored him, I wanted to hear it from her.  
"Maka. Why?" I was almost yelling "Tell me!" Tears formed in her eyes. Tsubaki put an arm around her.  
"Because I..." she took a deep breath and looked down at her ring, tears fell down her cheeks "I love h-him. She looked at him and started sobbing "I'm sorry Soul...I don't know what happened.." Those three words jabbed at my heart like a knife and it twisted inside of me. It stabbed me repeatedly. I looked at Kid, he was staring at Maka, my Maka.  
"Maka...how-how could you?" I fell to my knees, I could feel tears pouring out of my eyes "Eight years, Maka, eight years! I comforted you as your best friend, stayed up with you during the night when you woke up in tears. I helped you search everywhere for him. And then I started to fall for you. I fell in love with you AND YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, YOU AGREED TO MARRY ME!" I hit the floor hard with my fist repeatedly.

**_MAKA'S P.O.V_**  
_ "S-soul.." _My voice shook. My words still slurring a bit. I'm an idiot. I could have prevented all of this. Soul and I could be at home, watching a movie or cooking dinner together...but no, I screwed all of that up.  
He stopped hitting the floor. _"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT ELSE YOU HAVE TO SAY!" _Soul yelled, bordering a scream . I've never seen him so angry, so hurt. It was all my fault. _"YOU HAVE SAID ENOUGH! YOU BETRAYED ME MAKA." _  
_ "Soul..I'm..I'm s-sorry." _I stammered. He looked at me and shook his head.  
_ "You were here all day. You never left to come home to me...you were here the whole time, there in that bed. When I came over earlier, I wanted to believe you weren't here. I knew you were though, I could smell your perfume!" _He got up, walking over to the bed. He stood there and stared at me, tears streaming down his face. He was right about, I was in Kid's bed, while engaged to Soul_ "I know you too well to know you would carelessly leave your ring or phone anywhere..What did I do wrong, Maka?" _Those words broke me, he didn't do anything wrong.  
_ "You didn't do anything wrong." _I scooted closer to him and held his hands, he tried to pull them away but I tightened my hold_ "You're right, you were there for me when Kid wasn't. You did everything for me. I am the one who ruined everything." I_ paused and stared into his watery crimson eyes, he stared back.  
_ "Did you ever love me?" _He asked _"Don't lie to me anymore. I want the truth."_  
He wanted the truth, but I knew it will kill him. He was right though, I shouldn't lie to him anymore. I shouldn't have lied in the first place. _"I...I don't know. I mean, looking back now that Kid is here, I just don't know. I never stopped loving Kid, but he left, and you started to fill that void. You did fill that void, and I did love you. I still love you. I don't know if..." _I paused and pulled my hands away. I looked at the ring Soul had given me. It was a silver band with a rather large diamond on it. I worked it off my finger and grabbed Soul's hand. I could see his heart-break in his eyes, I set the ring in his palm and closed his hand around the ring. All of my movements were shakey. I' m not sure if it was from the nerves or the alcohol _"I don't know if I am in love with you."_  
Soul dropped the ring and looked at Kid. _"Kid?" _he asked quietly. Kid din't reply, I looked back at him. He was leaning against the window, head in his hands, muttering something. _"Kid" _Soul repeated louder, he slowly raised his head to look up at Soul. _"Do you love Maka?"_  
I swung my had around to look at Soul _"Soul, don't do-" _he cut me off.  
_ "I need to know if he loves you or not. If he doesn't love you, I'm not leaving you." _his eyes wandered to me for a moment than back to Kid _"Do you love her?" _  
I looked at Kid again. I could feel Tsubaki's eyes on me, burning a hole into me. I could sense her anger, I don't blame her for being so angry with me. I screwed up. Kid cleared his throat.

**_KID'S P.O.V_**  
_ "As a matter of fact, I do love Maka. She is the smartest, most beautiful, symmetrical woman I have ever met. When I was gone, not a day went by that I didn't miss her. My heart ached for her every moment we were apart." I looked at Maka, her big emerald eyes stared at me, her cheeks stained with tears. "I missed her ash blonde hair, her perfectly symmetrical pig tails, her big sparkling green eyes-"_  
_ "Enough!" shouted Soul, interrupting me. "I know all of MY Maka's perfections. She was all mine until you came back, you bastard. SHE WAS MINE!" _  
_ "Soul, I think you should calm down.." whimpered Tsubaki_  
_ "Tsbuaki, please stay out of this" _His voice was loud, she had obviously gotten fed up with being ignored and silenced because she got up and left, none of use bothered to stop her _"SHE WAS MINE, KID. Everything about her. Mine. Her beauty, her innocence. And where were you, hm? Hiding, like a coward. What kind of Shinigami are you?" _Rage started to engulf me, I wanted to kill him and his smug face. _"You pathetic Shinigami, you have no right to take your father's place. You should have stayed away."_  
My blood started to boil, I wanted to scream, but instead I laughed. I laughed like a maniac. I started walking towards him, stopping about a foot in front of him. Her innocence was his? I laughed harder. I didn't really understand why I was laughing, I wanted to scream, but something about this was funny. My laughter slowly died and I peered into Soul's eyes. He was hurt and angry, to say the least.  
_"You're right." I said, he tilted his head. I slipped my hands into my pockets._  
_ "What are you getting at Reaper?" he snapped, his hands formed into fists._  
_ "You were there when I wasn't. I was hiding like a coward, and nobody could ever take my fathers' place. Don't ever forget Soul, I am still a Shinigami. It is funny you should mention though...was she really all yours? All of her beauty and all of her" I paused, grinning at him "innocence?"_  
_ "Kid!" _Maka shouted. Soul's eyes widened.  
_ "You..you bastard!" _he lunged at me and I took a step to the right, causing him to miss me and fall to the floor _"What did you do to her?"_  
_ "I was there when you weren't" _I smirked. I could tell Soul wanted to kill me. "_Before we had our last big mission, do you know where Maka was after school?" Soul _just stared at me. _"I'll give you a hint." _I pointed to the bed, Maka was now sitting in the middle of it.  
_ "Maka...i-is that true?" _He spoke low and slowly  
_"I-I didn't want to tell you-" _Maka stammered a bit, trying to find courage.  
_ "The truth? You didn't want to tell me the truth. Instead, you lied and made me think we shared something special." _The anger had left his voice, you could hear the hurt.  
_"I didn't lie to you Soul!" she shouted back "You never bothered to ask. You just assumed I was clueless. I didn't want to mention it anyways, I knew it would have hurt you.."_  
_ "I can't do this anymore, Maka." he started crying again "I'll be by later to pack my things." He turned around toward the door._  
_ "Wait...Soul" _I said, my tone was soft, almost sympathetic. He stopped but didn't turn around _"Maka and Liz will go back and pack all of her belongings."_  
_ "You can keep the apartment, Soul. I'll go get my things first thing in the morning." _she was quiet and withdrawn.  
_"Thanks for thinking of me." _he was sarcastic. Who could blame him? After what Maka and I just did to him. Soul left, slamming the door behind him. Maka fell back on the bed with a big sigh.  
_"We screwed up, Kid." _She shut her eyes  
_ "I know darling," _I layed down next to her, pulling her close _"there's one good thing that came out of this..." _she opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow_ "I finally have the love of my life back in my arms" _she smiled slightly and shut her eyes again.  
We fell asleep, everything will balance out, that's how the world works...isn't it?


	5. Change

_**Hello Readers! This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you all so much, it really means a lot to me. This was the first story I ever published, I was really nervous. I've been writing for years, but took a very long break as I got into Tumblr. Again, thank you for reading. Sorry to all SoMa shippers! I really hope you like th last chapter of "No Sunshine" (for those of you wondering where the title came from, I was listening to "Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone" and I sang it as "Kid" instead of "She's", I was like "Eh, why not?!")**_

Chapter 5. A New Life

_**MAKA'S P.O.V**_

Kid had driven us in Liz's car back to my apartment...well, I guess it was Soul's apartment now. Either way, I needed to collect my things and there's no way we could have carried all of it on Beezlebub. When we reached the front door, there was a note taped to it.  
_Maka, if this is on the door, I'm out. I've set out boxes, you know where the suitcases. When you leave, please put your key on the table. Take your time. __Forever yours,__Soul Eater P.S Please don't take the stuff from the kitchen, I kinda need it.._  
I sighed, Kid kissed me shouler. _"It's going to be okay, Maka." _I unlocked the door and walked in. I gasped.  
_"That...that jerk." _I said quietly. The pictures of us were taken out of frames and photo albums and sprawled out all over the room, except for the floor. There was another note on the table, this one written like a drunk.  
_ What's a meister without her weapon? What's a weapon without his meister?_  
I sighed again and Kid took the piece of paper from my hands. _"Go start packing, I'll pick all of these up and I'll come help you shortly."_  
Soul had already piled up a bunch of boxes in the corner for my stuff. I picked up a few and set them right outside my old bedroom. I proceeded to our room and pulled out my suitcases from under the bed. I openeed them and set them on top of the bed.  
_"Hey Maka, I have something you might want to see" _Kid's voice got closer as he spoke. I turned around and he handed me a few old-ish photos. I smiled. The one on top was Crona and I and the one underneath was the whole group. _"Those were the days, huh?" _he chuckled.  
_"Yeah, fighting the demonsword, multiple witches and the Kishin was so much fun" _I said sarcastically, Kid shoved my arm playfully.  
_"I mean, when we were all best friends, hanging out and playing basketball, throwing quaint little parties." _he smiled at me. I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. _"We should probably pack up your stuff and get going before Soul comes home." _I nodded in agreement and headed off to the closet.  
I didn't bother with really folding any thing neatly, I grabbed as many items as I could, folded them in half and shoved them in my suit case. The clothes hanging up in the closet took up a few suitcases, luckily I had one left for all of my dresser items.  
_"Which nightstand is yours?" he asked._  
_ "The one on the left, but don't worry about that right now, could come help me with the dresser?" _Truthfully, I didn't want him to open the drawer, I was going to leave that stuff here. Besides, with what Kid was wielding down below, I didn't need any 'toys'. Kid came over and helped put the stuff in my suitcase. The lack of organization made him cringe. _"Kid, it'lll be okay, calm down." _I kissed him cheek and he continued to help me. We were done shortly.  
_"I'll grab a box and get your stuff from the bathroom." _  
_"Sounds good, I'll pack up the stuff from my old room, maybe we can donate most of it." _I walked out of the room and into the other. I grabbed my little nick nacks, medals, pictures and framed certificates from the shelves and placed them into boxes. So many little things to pack up.

_**KID'S P.O.V**_  
After I had gathered her toiletries, I figured I'd clear out her night stand. I opened it and was pleasantly surprised. Inside was an assortment of toys, whips and retraints. Figuring we could definitely have fun with some of these, I threw the retraints and whips in a box and shut the drawer. A riding crop was on the floor, peeking out from behind the nightstand, I could definitely surprise Maka with this. I chuckled and proceeded to Maka, riding crop behind my back. I walked to the room silently, just my luck, she was bent over. She looked adorable in my basketball shorts. I tiptoed over to her, careful not to make a sound, then- WHACK. She shot up right, causing her to drop a book, and let out a yelp. I couldn't help but laugh sadistically, Maka turned and looked at me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me. Still holding her hand, I raised the crop to her chin making her lift her head up. I smiled at her.  
_"Kiss me" _I told her, pulling her in by the waist. Her arms snaked up around my neck and pressed her hips against mine. I leaned my head in closer to hers _"Come on, kiss me. Pleease." _she giggled.  
_ "You're so cute when you beg." _She kissed me gently then came up to my ear, like she wanted to whisper something _"I love you..Death."_  
The name sent a shiver down my spine, in a good way. She's the only one that calls me Death, until I start back at the academy, of course.  
_ "I love you too Maka." _ I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her roughly, her lips parted almost instantly. I dropped the crop and wrapped my arm around her lower back, pulling her as close to me as she could possibly get.

_**SOUL'S P.O.V**_  
After last night, I came home and got drunk and in a drunken stupore, I called up Blaire, of course she came right over. I went back home with her, and everything is a blur after that. I remember waking up on her couch and smelling bacon, that's pretty much it. I'm pretty sure I did something totally uncool.  
As I walked past the basketball court, I saw a group of kids playing how we used to. Those really were the good days, none of us worried about relationships, just defeating Kishins and for the meisters, our meisters turning us into death scythes... I let out a sigh. I really should be at work, especially since Lord Death may need me, even though he has Spirit. My phone started ringing, it was Blair, I decided to answer it.  
_"Hey Blair, what's up?"_  
_ "Sooouly, you left! Where did you go?! I was cooking breakfast and then you were gone!" _She sounded desperate.  
_"I left to go home. Sorry, I just want to go home. Shower and stuff."_  
She giggled, _"You could have showered with me, silly Soul Eater."_  
_ "Yeah, Blair, that's not going to happen." _my head was throbbing in pain.  
_"Hmph! After last night, I thought that would be totally fine." _I stopped dead in my tracks.  
_"What do you mean?" _I asked her _"What happened last night?"_  
She laughed, _"Yeah, like you don't remember!" _She laughed more, I didn't say anything. _"You really don't remember, do you?" _She sounded hurt.  
_"I was hammered" _I told her, but she sniffled and hung up._ "Dammit!" _What did I do? Did I...have sex with her? I walked quietly for another 10 minutes or so, but it felt like forever. I finally reached the door, it was unlocked, Maka and Liz must be collecting her things, her car was parked near by. I walked in, shut the door and immediately walked to the couch, plopping face down. All the pictures I had sprawled out were in two stacks on the coffe table. That's when I heard a loud noise from Maka's room, it wasn't a sound I had hear come from her before. I knew she was in trouble. I jumped up and ran to her room, practially kicking her door down.  
Maka screamed, quickly grabbing a shirt to cover herself _"Soul! Oh my God!" _she yelled. Kid looked at me and smirked, his hands still gripping her hips. They were naked and she was on top of him, covered in sweat, panting, hair a mess and what looked like scratch marks all over her back. The look in her eyes was something I had never seen when she was with me. _"Get out!" _she yelled.  
I slammed the door shut and screamed _"WHAT THE FUCK MAKA?!" _I heard them whispering and Maka told Kid to shut up. I walked back to the couch and sat down. Why would they do that shit here, it's my place now. I heard the door open, followed by footsteps.  
_"Soul." _It was Kid _"I would like to apologize for our behaviour, it was highly inappropriate."_  
_ "Guess you realized a little too late didn't you?" _I scoffed  
_"Yes, I suppose I did. But, you must understand, I find it very difficult to control myself around her." _He sat in a chair across from the couch, staring at me _"But, you must now how that is. Her flawless skin, hour glass figure, that little skirt sh-"_  
_"SHUT THE HELL UP KID!" _I screamed, jumping up. My hands were in fists. Maka came running out, she was wearing his basket shorts and an old DWMA shirt.  
_"What the hell is going on out here?" _Her eyes jumped from Me to Kid and back again, I sat back down.  
_"We were just having a nice conversation, my dear."_  
_ "Kid, a nice conversation does not make Soul scream."_ she snipped, I couldn't help but chuckle _"Quiet Soul. I have a few things to pack and then we're leaving." _Maka turned around and Kid stared at her as she walked away.  
"_This is so uncool.." _I sighed _"You just had to come back, didn't you? We were so happy together, she was finally mine. Why did you come back? You could have traveled all over, married another girl, had a family. But you came back to Death City."_  
_ "Do you want the honest answer?" _He was staring at me intently, I nodded. _"I came back for Maka. I didn't know she was with you, I didn't expect it either. She didn't tell me right away that you guys were engaged. But after she did...kissing her felt wrong, but right. I need her, Soul."_  
I wanted to explode, _"And I don't need her? Eight fucking years, I have had to hear her bitching about you-"_  
"Uh...Soul?" his eyes were wide.  
_"No, Kid, don't interrupt me. She was a fucking mess and I thought she was finally moving on, with me. But you come back and it's like I never even mattered to her. It's bull shit! She is just like her father!"_  
_ "Oh really?" _Shit, it was Maka _"Just like my father. Trying to screw anything that moves, that sounds like me. I love you, Soul, but I am in love with Death. This is my choice, I am choosing him, not you." _She called him 'Death'...  
_"Well it's a stupid ass decision." _I rebuttle. She was about to say something back but shut her mouth.  
_"I have an idea." _Kid stated _"We live with Maka's decision, and if you love her, truly love her, you will want her to be happy. Even if that means happy with someone who isn't you."_  
Damn, he had a point. Nobody can make the decision for her and if I do love her, I will want her to be happy. _"Fine. Go with him. Get your stuff and get out." _They didn't move _"GO!" _I screamed. I wanted her to be happy, but I do need her. They left the room and came back out balancing act with suitcases and boxes, I wasn't even going to bother asking them if they needed help carrying stuff, but I did open the door for them. They walked out and set stuff on the porch near the railing, Maka turned around and faced me.  
"Here," she said digging in her pocket, it was the key and the ring "Good-bye Soul." I gently grabbed them from her hand and she looked at the ground.  
"Maka..." I whispered "I love you." I could see the tears start to well up in her eyes, she turned away. I shut the door.  
_**KID'S P.O.V**_  
I didn't want to say anything. No matter what I said, it would make the situation worse. We tracked up and down the stairs until everything was tightly packed into Liz's car.  
_ "Hey, Kid..." _She looked over at me _"What if this ever happens again? Like, what if there's someone else for you..or me?"_  
_ "My sweet Maka, you are the only one for me" _I didn't take my eyes of the road, but I smiled _"I was gone for almost a decade and I hadn't even tried to be with someone else. That should tell you something." _She flashed her sweet smile.  
The rest of the ride home, we were silent. When we reached the front door, I opened it slightly and smiled _"Welcome to your new home. Well, our home."_ I liked the sound of that, _our_ home.  
She smiled at me _"We should probably get me moved in, huh?"_  
_ "Liz! Patty! Please come here!"_  
_ "Coming!" _squealed Patty.  
_"What Kid? What did we do now?" _She appeared in the doorway _"Oh, hey Maka. What are you doing here?" _She wasn't rude, she was just confused.  
_"Oh..." _Maka said _"I forgot, you guys hadn't heard-"_  
_ "Oh no, we heard. All of Death City knows"_  
_ "What?!"_ Maka and I yelped simutaneously. Liz and Patti started laughing.  
_"I'm just kidding you guys. We overheard you guys the other night. Tusbaki filled us in and then we stayed by the door until Soul left. C'mon, we'll help you bring your stuff in" Maka and I just stared at her "I'm really happy to have you here with us, Maka. But, if you heart him, as his weapon partners, we will kill you" _  
_"Liz that's really not necessary_" I told her calmly. She shrugged her shoulders. We all carried Maka's stuff into my room and piled it into a corner. Maka fell onto the bed, I joined her.  
_"I love you Maka."_  
_ "I love you too, Kid."_

_**The end.**_  
_**So, I really hope you all enjoyed it. I will post more fics of different pairings. I'll be working on another KiMa one shortly (one where Soul doesn't get fucked over, but it will still be sad) and I do plan on making SoMa, TsuStar, SteinXMaka.. all of those. I'll try not to post lemons on here, but if you go to my blog here**__ ,__**I will post links directly to my smut on another site :D**_


End file.
